Stars Over The Sea
by Timeless Dreamer Neo
Summary: The World Government is once again battling against the Pirates of the Great Pirate Era, but in the shadows, a third power has risen, intending to tip the balance in its favor. Standing in their way, walking their own path in the many seas are the ultimate saviors, chosen by the Legendary Orbs that descended from the stars above.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming seemingly out of nowhere, is this new story. I know I haven't been really active, but nowadays I'm more of a Co-Author working with swift56 on his various stories. This here is an idea that I had and with a bit of help from him, we finally started working on.**

 **As such, consider this story a joint work by the both of us. Have fun!**

* * *

The sound of laughter could be heard over the ocean, emanating from a caravel ship that on its mast bore a black flag of a skull with a rather smug expression inside of a crescent moon.

"Great haul today!" the crew of pirates laughed as they drank and ate to their heart's content. Nearby, several civilians cowered in fear at what might happen to them as they were all bound and gagged.

"Of course, we're one of the most feared pirates of these seas!" the captain, a middle-aged pirate with a crescent shaped moustache with a rather stocky physique said with a grin. He was dressed in what could only be described as a stereotypical pirate outfit, a tricorn on his head and a dark blue captain's coat over a simple shirt and pants.

"That's right, we're the unbeatable Galley Pirates, with our Captain worth 5,000,000 Berries!" the crew laughed as they raised up their mugs in a toast to their captain. However, the celebration was suddenly dampened when something shook the ship.

"What was that?" the captain growled.

"Whoo! That was one heck of a ride! And looks like I'm in East Blue too! Yosha Lucky!" came an energetic voice, as the pirates looked over the edge of their ship...and spied a rather small boat, one that could easily be manned by one man...with a marine flag on it. And standing on the boat was a young man with short black hair, dressed in a white collared shirt and blue pants...but wearing a cloak over his shoulders, bearing the word 'Justice' in Kanji on the back, with red and gold epaulettes on the shoulders.

"Crap, its a Marine! And a Captain at that!" one of the crew members panicked, only to be conked on the head by another. "Idiot! What are you afraid of? There's only one of him and many of us!" another hissed.

"Hey, do any of you guys know how far this is from Dusk Island?" the marine asked with a friendly grin, seemingly not noticing the jolly roger that was proudly waving in the wind.

"...is he serious?" one of the pirates deadpanned.

"Now now, this could be our chance for even more notoriety," the captain smirked, before turning to the marine. "Why of course, we'd be happy to show you the way. Come on up, we'll consult our maps," he said with a faux smile.

"Really? Thanks!" the marine grinned and went up the rope ladder that was tossed down.

Once he was up and on the ship...he was promptly surrounded.

The captain laughed as he kept his sword pointed to the marine "I can't believe a fool like you is a marine captain, their standards must have dropped low in recent years." he said before grinning "I wonder how high my bounty will get once I kill you?"

The marine captain blinked several times as he looked at the swords levelled towards him, before looking at the pirate captain "Are you… attacking me?"

The pirates all looked at him flatly at his question, before speaking in unison "Yes!"

"Oooooh." the marine nodded slowly at that...before what felt like a small gale hit them, blowing them all back, the marine having suddenly drawn a cutlass he had hidden in his cloak. "I was wondering if you were good or bad pirates. Thanks for confirming it was the latter," he chuckled lightly. "A chance to get a lead to my destination AND a chance to bring a pirate crew with a bounty in. Yosha Lucky!"

"H-how did he do that?!" one of the crew gasped.

"Don't get discouraged men! We still have the number advantage!" the captain said...before the marine suddenly surged towards him, forcing him to block with his swords, before a flash occured...and suddenly his swords broke...and his clothes followed too, leaving him in his underclothes.

"Whoops, guess I'm still getting the hang of using armament. Sorry about that," he grinned a bit sheepishly as the captain was frantically trying to save his dignity.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill him!" the captain roared, as several of the braver crew members tried to help their captain, but the marine was now cutting through them like paper...leaving them collapsed on the ground unconscious as somehow he'd managed to avoid causing any serious injuries.

The fight they were expecting to be a slaughter was one alright. Only instead of THEM slaughtering one marine, it was the other way around. The 'fight' didn't even last 5 minutes as by the time it was over, the entire crew had been subdued, and the marine, having found the hostages set them free.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" one of the hostages said when they were freed.

"No problem. It was really lucky I happened to end up here on the way to Dusk Island," the marine waved off with a friendly smile.

"Can we at least know the name of the man who saved us?" another hostage asked.

"The name's Lucky," the Marine grinned. "Now does anyone know the way to Dusk Island?"

XXXX

3 Days later…

"And that should be everything. Make sure they all get back to their families safely," Lucky said as he finished signing a few papers in the local Marine Headquarters of Dusk Island. They'd arrived at the island just this morning, and immediately he went to work on making sure everyone he'd saved was properly registered so that the marines could see to bringing them back to their families. The process was rather tedious, but necessary.

Once everything was said and done, the people he'd saved thanked him for everything as they were soon ushered into a ship that would take them back to their home islands, while the Galley Pirates were being shipped away to be taken to prison. Now that that was taken care of though, it was on to the next issue.

"Captain Lucky reporting for duty," Lucky said as he placed a paper down on the table. "As per my assignment orders," he said.

The marine at the reception counter nodded as he looked over the papers. "I see...so this is a special assignment paper...and it says here that you're also allowed to form your own crew, albeit with the stipulation that you'll need to fund yourselves," he read. "As such, I assume you will be claiming the bounty for the Galley Pirates?"

"Yep, I'll be claiming that," Lucky nodded. "Gotta start somewhere," he said with an enthusiastic grin.

The marine at the counter couldn't help but smile a little. "Alright then, everything seems to be in order. We'll have your ship fixed up and ready for you to set sail within a few hours," the marine nodded. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah, actually there is. Are there any strong guys around here? As you said, I'm looking to recruit if there's anyone around," Lucky said.

"Well...can't really help you there. We're mostly peaceful here, so we don't have many strong fighters. Just the usual bunch. They can work well enough for East Blue, but if you're aiming to go anywhere else...I wouldn't recommend it," the marine sighed.

Lucky mused a bit at that. "...what about any prisoners you've got?" he asks.

The marine looked at Lucky as if he was absolutely crazy "Why would you ask about the prisoners?"

Lucky shrugged "Well, I figured I could try to change one's life around, show them that being a marine is the way to go!" he said with a grin.

The marine continued to look at him oddly, before blinking and humming in thought "Well… maybe… there is ONE guy that comes to mind. He was just arrested for causing a disturbance, so he won't stay behind bars for too long."

"Yosha Lucky." Lucky said with a small grin, the marine chuckling in response.

XXXX

The prison of the marine base wasn't anything fancy, and honestly...it could do with a fresh coat of paint or two, but the important things like the bars and the like were well maintained, so that the prisoners wouldn't be able to escape, while not making the place inhumane to hold prisoners. Not that it stopped some of the more violent prisoners from making a ruckus whenever any of the marines came by.

"You can see why I say most of these criminals are NOT marine material," the marine escorting Lucky deadpanned, before using a stick to bang the bars and drive some of the prisoners back.

"Yeah...even I'm not THAT optimistic," Lucky sweat dropped at the sight of the angry, and in some cases, almost rabid, looking mix of thieves, vandals, arsonists, and even a few minor pirates. "So, about the guy you said isn't in for anything beyond 'disturbing the peace'?"

"Oh, his cell's right here," the marine said with a small smile as they came upon the only cell that had occupants...who weren't cursing up storms or throwing violent threats at the marines. In fact, most of the occupants of the cell didn't even look at the marines, pointedly ignoring them.

"Okay, which of these guys is it?" Lucky grinned.

"Oh, none of these guys. He's over there," the marine said, pointing to the other end of the cell were a hooded figure sat on one of the cell beds, before the figure noticed them and gave a small wave… one the marine returned. "His name's Garu from what little he says so far. Real model prisoner and even got his cell mates to shut up. He'll be out in a week really."

"Oh? Didn't think I'd made that kind of impression," came a gruff voice belonging to Garu. "So to what do I owe the visit from a Marine Captain?"

"Heh, you sure seem strong if you managed to make these guys quiet down, and I can tell you've got a strong will. A LOT of other Captains might have taken offense at your tone," Lucky grinned.

"That so? Well, that's how I talk. Sorry if you took offense," Garu shrugged.

"Oh, not at all. If anything I'd say you're perfect," Lucky's grin widened, before turning to his escort. "I'll take him if he's interested."

"Okay, seriously though, what's going on?" Garu sighed, seeing as he was feeling a bit...lost.

"Long story short, this guy here, Captain Lucky, is looking to getting together a crew. And you just passed the interview," the escort said with an amused snort.

"...I'm sorry, what?" Garu asked flatly.

XXXX

"Okay, I think I get the picture," Garu sighed after an explanation. "But as for your offer, I gotta decline," he said with a small huff.

"Eh? Why not?" Lucky blinked. He wasn't planning on giving up THAT easily.

"Because of a few reasons. First of all, I'm traveling to become the strongest warrior of my people, something I can't really do if I'm stuck having to follow orders left and right. Second, I've already got someone I follow. I'm not about to jump ships THAT easily just cause he's not around," Garu said simply.

"That so?" Lucky frowned a bit, before he grinned again. "Well you don't need to worry about that first one. My future unit is gonna be more or less independent, so we don't have to follow orders all the time. As for the second thing...you don't HAVE to stay all the time. You can always go back eventually."

Garu looked at him, well, Lucky assumed he did at least, couldn't see much beyond the hood, considering his words "Alright… how about this one then? You sure you want someone like me on your crew?" he said and pulled back his hood, revealing a surprising sight. It wasn't a human under the hood. Instead it was a humanoid wolf with dark blue fur on what appeared to be most of his body, though there was some white fur around his muzzle and down his neck. On his head he had grayish silver hair that was kept at a neck length and was rather wavy, styled in a way that covered his left eye, leaving his right eye exposed which was a shade of blue that reminded anyone looking of a clear sky.

There was a pause for a moment before… "That's it?" Lucky blinked, the expression on his face making it clear he wasn't the least bit off put or affected by what he was seeing.

Garu blinked "You aren't gonna scream or something?"

Lucky shrugged "Not really. I mean… I've heard of Minks before, even if you're first I've met though. Let me guess, your hood came down and since this is East Blue and pretty much nobody has ever seen or heard of a Mink, the people panicked, right?"

"There was the part of where he beat up a few people, but those were all self defense," the escort added.

"Those morons stunk of booze," Garu snorted. "But yeah, long story short, some morons came at me thinking I was some kinda monster, and I had to kick their butts to get them to stop, but seeing as I was 'disturbing the peace', I got arrested. Didn't fight arrest though, so I got a short sentence," the wolf mink shrugged.

"Well, the offer is still open, and you can get out a bit earlier if you take it, so that's a bonus, right?" Lucky said.

"You're not gonna let it go, are you?" Garu deadpanned.

"Nope," Lucky grinned.

"...fine, how about this. You and me, one on one. I don't want to follow someone weaker than me, so if you win, I'll think about the offer. But if you lose, then I decline the offer and there's nothing you can do to change my mind. Deal?" Garu said.

"Sounds fine to me," Lucky grinned, before turning to the escort. "Do you have a training field or somewhere we can use for our fight?"

"Uh...well...there's the empty court not far away. I suppose you could use that. But I'll have to get some guards first. Protocol and all that," the escort said.

"No problem. How long before you'll be ready?" Lucky asked.

"...about an hour."

"Great, so in an hour we fight," Lucky said.

"Heh, at least you're willing to put your money where your mouth is. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do," Garu nodded.

XXXX

An hour later saw several marines standing around a large empty courtyard and at the center were Lucky and Garu standing across from each other ready for their duel. Once the cuffs were taken off, both of them threw their cloaks aside, revealing a simple brown shirt and worn blue pants which clearly have seen a lot of traveling (and also showed that Garu had a dark blue tail that was straight and reached down to the back of his knees), and over his shoulders was a green cape, that judging by how well it was maintained, Lucky had a feeling had a bigger significance. Whatever the case both got ready.

Nearby, a nervous looking marine took out a pistol and raised it to the sky. Gulping a little he pulled the trigger, the gun shot signaling the start of the fight as both combatants charged forward.

Garu made the first move, his claws extending as they were suddenly covered in what appeared to be blue electricity, before he lashed out with a fast strike, forcing Lucky to block with his sword, but not before some of the electricity went through, pushing Lucky back.

"So that's an 'electro'," Lucky winced, his arms feeling a bit tingly from the clash. "Guess I'd better be serious from the start too," he said as his sword turned dark in color. Quickly regaining his footing, he charged forward and returned the attack, forcing Garu to catch the sword with his claws, his arms buckling from the force when they clashed.

"That's not a normal sword, is it?" Garu growled, the two struggling to push the other back.

"Against someone like you, only a moron would keep swinging a normal sword," Lucky smirked, before they broke the clash.

"You're definitely stronger than anyone from these seas I've met. You're from the Grand Line aren't you?" Garu smirked as they began a deadly dance of claws against sword, Electro against Haki, and neither side was giving an inch.

"I'd say the same to you," Lucky grinned as he narrowly avoided a powerful slash, and countered with one of his own. "So which half you from? Paradise or the New World?"

"The latter!" Garu roared with a wide grin as he kicked Lucky in the chest, sending him skidding back.

"That just makes me want you for my crew even more!" Lucky's grin was practically splitting his face at this point.

What followed was nothing short of a see saw battle as both sides duked it out, neither giving an inch. The fight….okay there was no other way to say it…

"...how long have those two been at it?" One of the marines asked, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Judging by where the sun is...I'd say 3 and a half hours now...and counting," another sighed.

"And don't look now, but I don't think those two are slowing down anytime soon…" a third sweat dropped.

"They've got to get tired soon," a fourth sighed.

Three more hours passed and said fourth was nursing a goose egg on his head. Why? His co-workers dope slapped him for invoking Murphy.

"Are those two monsters?" the first groaned as once again Lucky and Garu were clashing their weapons of choice, causing another small shockwave at the impact, before they began trying to find an opening. Again. Fortunately, they finally did reach their limit, when in a last clash, Lucky's sword was knocked back.

"You're mine!" Garu roared, a fist ignited with Electro.

"Not that easily!" Lucky shot back, letting go of his sword...before his fist turned black, and in a flash, both had punched each other at the same time. Both stopped for a moment, the fists still hitting each other...before Garu fell over first, Lucky following a few moments later.

"H-Had enough…?" Lucky gasped, looking completely exhausted.

"N-Not yet…! Not gonna lose...so...easily…!" Garu gasped as he tried to get up, something Lucky did as well...but in the end both flopped over.

"And the match is a draw!" the referee said, partly cause that was the only way to rate the fight...though technically maybe Lucky won if you count him falling a few seconds after Garu, but mostly...he just wanted to be able to do other things than wait for stupidly long fights.

XXXX

"So, I'm still waiting for that answer," Lucky said with a light grin...as he was standing in front of Garu's cell, the wolf mink once more in there as per the agreement.

"Our terms were I'd consider it if you beat me," Garu pointed out...though it seemed rather half hearted.

"The counter terms was that you would decline if I lost," Lucky chuckled. "Besides, if you want to be technical, you hit the ground first."

"You're a really stubborn guy, aren't you?" Garu said rhetorically but he had an amused expression on his face. "But fine, you're definitely strong. I'll consider the offer. Give me a few days."

Lucky grinned at that "That's all I ask."

XXXX

Meanwhile, on an island not far away…

"Oh? What was that you just said?" a young man said, looking at a pair of marines who had been chatting over their lunch.

The young man had light auburn hair in a bowl cut, a rather round head with a thin, flat nose and narrow eyes. He was wearing a simple shirt with frills and a cravat with a short coat and a pair of pants held by suspenders with a polished pair of shoes.

He had been out for a walk, when he passed by a pair of marine guards on their lunch break and heard something interesting.

The two guards looked to him in surprise, before glancing back to each other and shrugging, as one of them turned back to the young man "Apparently, the base on Dusk Island arrested someone interesting a few weeks ago, a wolfman of all things."

"A wolfman you say?" the man said in interest. "Are you certain?"

"Oh yeah, we're sure that's what they said. Was caught disturbing the peace and all that," the marine shrugged.

"Interesting," the man mused before walking away, not even bothering to thank the marines much to their indignation. "A Mink out in East Blue? What in the world would one of those animals be doing out here," he muttered...before a thought crossed his mind. "They did say its a criminal, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I took it off their hands," he smirked a bit.

XXXX

A few days later…

Garu lay on the prison bed, thinking about the last few days. After he'd told Lucky he'd think about the offer, the man pretty much came to visit him every day. Fortunately, despite being stubborn, it seemed Lucky at least had some sense of boundaries and didn't hound him about joining or anything. He just wanted to talk….though could saying he 'wanted to get to know his future crewmate' count as hounding? Whatever the case, it seemed harmless enough, so the two talked. Nothing too big, just their recent travels, what they wanted in life, normal stuff. Suffice to say Lucky seemed to be a nice enough guy. Easy going despite having a pretty stubborn streak, and generally a likeable guy. Honestly, now the idea of being part of his crew didn't seem so bad. Maybe he could even…

His train of thought was derailed when the door to the prison area opened up, and in came one of the more...fishy looking guards. He also had someone else with him, so Garu quickly pulled his hood over his head. He wasn't ashamed of being a Mink, but well...the humans (not 'lesser Mink' as many of his kind used to like to call them, as it turns out some people do take offense at using the word 'lesser') tended to get spooked when they saw him so he really couldn't be bothered to deal with that. However, it was pretty much pointless, when the guard stopped at his cell.

"Here he is," the guard said, as the visitor came up...and Garu could tell he was a jackass from just one look at him.

"I don't see any wolfmen," the visitor said with a snort.

"The one in the hood, he doesn't like showing his face." the guard said, pointing directly at Garu, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That so? No surprise there. I know I'd be ashamed if I had the face of a mangy beast," the visitor snorted.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Garu deadpanned. He knew where this was going. It was people like this dope who made the world so full of bigotry these days.

"Watch your mouth, beast! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" the guard hissed.

"Nope. Should I?" Garu said, his tone bored.

"This is Lord Sterry of the Goa Kingdom! You have no idea how privileged you are to be visited by someone as distinguished as this!" the guard said.

"That's correct," Sterry smirked. "Now learn your place and apologize."

"...yeah...no. I ain't never met a 'Sterry' so I have no idea why you'd come here," Garu said, completely bored.

The livid look on Sterry's face was almost worth the boredom for Garu, considering he could see the vein ready to pop on his forehead, the flaring nostrils, the huffs and puffs of air, and the overall redness of his face.

"Keep that up and you'll get a heart attack," Garu snorted at the face Sterry was making.

Sterry seemed even more livid...if that was even possible, before his glare turned into a smirk. "I get it now. I guess I should have expected a beast to need some taming."

"Wait, what?!" Garu blinked.

Sterry didn't respond. Instead, he turned to the guard and said, "I'll take him off your hands. How much?"

"Hey, wait just a damn minute here!" Garu glared. He did NOT like where this was going.

"I don't know...I mean, we're not actually supposed to sell prisoners…" the guard made a show of thinking.

"I'll pay 2,000,000 Berries for the mutt," Sterry said.

"Sold!" the guard said wholeheartedly, much to Sterry's grin...not noticing everyone in the prison looking at him like he's the biggest idiot they'd ever seen. Which he kind of was, cause everyone in the know knew that the standard price for a Mink was like 700,000 only. Of course, said Mink was anything BUT thrilled at what he was hearing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard?! I did NOT willingly get arrested over a misunderstanding just to be sold into slavery! You can't do this!" Garu roared, grabbing the bars as his claws ignited with electro...and were the bars starting to bend a little?

"Actually, I just did," the guard smirked. THAT was the last straw for the wolf mink, and with an enraged roar, the bars he was holding on to were bent apart, allowing the wolf to step out of the cell.

"The only way you're dragging me off to be a slave is over my battered and broken body!" Garu growled.

"Back beast! I am your master now!" Sterry growled...as if that would actually do anything.

"Go die!" Garu growled as he socked Sterry in the face and went straight for the door.

"Hey, come back here!" the guard shouted, before taking out a Baby Transponder Snail and reporting a 'prison break'.

Garu didn't listen and kept running...though he didn't get far as he was suddenly pulled aside and into a few bushes. He struggled against whoever had grabbed him, before he saw it was Lucky, who was giving him the 'keep quiet' gesture, and got out of the bush.

"Captain Lucky, sir! We got a report that one of the prisoners, the wolf mink, escaped!" several marines said.

"I know, I was nearby when I got the message. He went that way! I'll go the other way and we can catch him in a pincer maneuver!" Lucky said quickly, earning salutes from the marines who ran in the way he was pointing. After a few minutes. "They're gone for now."

Garu poked his head out of the bush "Why did you help me?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Let's just say my name is REALLY fitting," Lucky chuckled. "It really was lucky that I happened to pick now to visit and well...I heard the shouting going on in the cell," he said, before his face frowned in distaste. "I can't believe that guard had the gall to up and agree to try to sell you off into slavery. Okay, I CAN believe that, but it's utterly disgusting. Problem is, since you did 'break out', its your word against theirs, so unless we can prove you're innocent...we're sunk," Lucky sighed at the end.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Garu blinked.

"I'm helping you, aren't I? If you get caught, I'm in the fire too," Lucky chuckled awkwardly. "Now let's get out of here before they come back. We can figure something out as we go."

"But still…!" Garu almost protested, before sighing and nodding as they quickly got out of the area. "That still doesn't answer why you'd help me. I mean, I know you want a crewmate, but you're putting your own neck out."

"Isn't it normal to help someone who needs it?" Lucky said simply. "Sides, this isn't about helping a future crewmate anymore, it's about helping a friend."

"Friend?" Garu blinked in surprise.

"We spent a few days talking to each other, and we kicked each other's butts a day before that. I'd say we're friends," Lucky grinned. "And that's all the reason I need to help you out."

Garu...really wasn't sure HOW to respond to that. Some might call the answer childish or even stupid...but there was no doubting the sincerity behind the words...and that really struck a chord with the wolf mink. Whatever, the case he couldn't help but feel gratitude for the human. With that in mind… "About your offer," he started. "If we get out of this free, you got yourself a crewmate. I'm in," he said with a grin.

Lucky grinned widely at that. "Then that's even more reason to expose what happened."

"How do you plan to do that?" Garu frowned.

"Easy, we can get witnesses AND we just have to find the surveillance Transponder Snail," Lucky said. "It's a prison, and a marine one at that. There's bound to have been one or two."

"Eh?" Garu blinked, not expecting it to be THAT easy.

"Well, it's not going to be THAT easy, but hey, it's better than having to stow away right?" Lucky grinned.

"Well...fair point. But...how do we get back in?" Garu blinked.

"Well...I'm not the one they're after, right?" Lucky chuckled.

"...I'm not gonna like this next part, am I?" Garu sighed.

"Probably not, sorry," Lucky said apologetically.

XXXX

"There he is! He must have gotten away somehow!" several marines shouted before giving chase, Garu doing his best to send them on a wild goose chase...at least until Lucky got what they were looking for.

Until then, he'd do his best to keep them busy.

XXXX

"Excuse me?" Lucky asked as he went into a room in the base, specifically one that dealt with the Transponder Snails.

"Yes?" the marine taking care of the room asked. Specifically the very same one who'd agreed to sell Garu.

"I was hoping you could help me with something. See, I heard something weird from some of the prisoners in the jail and well...I can't say what it is, but I'd like to check on the surveillance transponder snail that was used in the prison. Maybe some of its recorded images could be useful?" Lucky asked.

"Well uh…" the marine fumbled. "I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, prisoners, they always like to cause a ruckus to make life harder for us," he tried to reason.

"You never know soldier, best to check every possible lead." Lucky said seriously, staring down the marine.

He recognized his voice as the one that been trying to sell Garu, so he knew there was an attempt at bullshit right in front of him.

"C-come now sir, you can't be…" he started, but was cut off by an intense glare.

"Soldier, as a Marine Captain, I ORDER you to show me the images," Lucky said flatly, the usual good-natured tone in his voice gone.

"O-Of course," the marine gulped and prepared the Transponder Snails. Once they were ready… "Th-they are ready for your perusal," he said.

Lucky nodded and walked past him, going over the images, but while he was bent over examining the images recorded, the Marine was shaking like a leaf, before… "RAAAAGGGHHH!" he roared and attempted to plunge a knife into the captain's back. Tried being the keyword.

"Next time you try to do foul play, don't make it so obvious," Lucky said flatly as the knife had snapped, seemingly failing to pierce through the captain's back. With that, he unceremoniously backhanded the marine, sending him into a wall. "Now then...here we are…"

XXXX

"Jeez, you guys don't give up, do you?" Garu deadpanned as once again he was staring down a small army of marines. Small fries he knew, but he wasn't about to add more to his plate if he could help it.

"There's the beast who attacked me! Marines, arrest him!" came a gratingly familiar voice as Sterry came into view...sporting a black eye.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was trying to go slave shopping," Garu shot back, loud enough for the Marines to hear.

The marines all paused at that, before slowly turning to look at Sterry as if he was crazy, which honestly, he probably was.

"What are you looking at?! Arrest him!" Sterry shouted...before realizing what this was. "You can't honestly believe the words of this violent criminal!"

"They don't have to. They can believe me," came Lucky's voice, as he came with a visual Transponder snail, and the marine responsible who was hogtied and gagged. Raising the snail, the recording of the little 'transaction' was shown for them all to see. "Sorry I took so long Garu."

"Oh no, you came at the PERFECT time," Garu smirked, looking at Sterry who looked like a fish out of water.

"Th-that means nothing! I am nobility! Of a higher class than all of you and I ORDER you all to arrest that beast!" Sterry grit his teeth...only for his bravado to die a screaming death when he felt the glare Lucky was shooting him and suddenly the air felt heavier.

Lucky slowly walked up to the man, who just felt more and more like he was looking up at a giant, even the other marines felt a bit weak in the knees from his presence, Garu sweating a bit as Lucky stood in front of the now cowering Sterry "First off, you should know slavery is illegal, and that no one is above the law, not nobility, not marines even. Second, I ought to arrest you for this, but sadly, because you didn't actually complete the transaction, I can't…" and here Lucky's grin was like a shark "I CAN however fine you to pay quadruple what you were offering, plus a 200% tax."

"Y-You think I can't pay that? Money isn't a problem!" Sterry stupidly tried to put on a brave front. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're just some low born trash! You can't-"

He was cut off when the pressure increased, Lucky grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up.

"I don't care if you're a Noble or King! NOBODY is or should ever be above the law!" Lucky snarled. "And for the record, that's my friend you were trying to enslave, and I don't appreciate that at all. But okay, since you clearly don't care about that...I heard the Goa Kingdom has had a sort of rocky position here and there. It'd probably be bad if word got out that one of its nobles was dabbling into illegal activity."

"Y-You wouldn't…!" Sterry gasped.

"I can, I would, and I honestly should," Lucky said flatly.

"Alright! Alright! I'll let the mutt go!" Sterry panicked. If word like this got out, it'd be very bad for him. "And I'll pay the fine too!"

"Good," Lucky nodded, the pressure vanishing. "But just so the lesson sticks...that's a pretty bad shiner you got there…" he said...before promptly punching Sterry in the other eye, giving him matching black eyes. "Remember it well. Doesn't matter who you are, it NEVER excuses you for treating others like dirt or acting like you're above the law. NEVER let me catch you pulling something like this again or there WILL be trouble."

"YES! YES! I PROMISE!" Sterry was wetting himself at this point, and now that the pressure was gone, did an about face and ran away.

With that done, Garu spoke up realizing something. "That's...not gonna get Lucky in trouble is it?"

The gathered marines looked at each other, before shaking their heads. "Nope, from what we could see, just a Captain doing his job," they said.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter. I'm sure there are a ton of questions, but suffice to say, its us reworking the characters from Kyurangers into the world of One Piece, which is so diverse that it works well. Leave any questions in the comments, and if its not spoiler, we'll try to answer them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya everyone.**

 **Sorry this took so long, but as it was, me and Swift were working on a number of other things, and while this had actually been done a week or so ago, I just kept forgetting to post it. Lol**

 **Anyway, thanks for the support so far, and hope you enjoy. Also regarding Kyurangers, as many noticed, Garu was made into a Mink to fit into the world of One Piece. The same will be done for various other members to make them a mix of their canon selves and in a way that allows them to be part of this world better. Enjoy.**

XXXX

"You seriously got into East Blue from the Calm Belt...via a Sea King sneezing while you were on top of it?!" Garu asked bewildered as currently he and Lucky were on the ship that had once belonged to the Galley Pirates...after a bit of refurbishing. Originally Lucky had been looking to use the ship he had come with...but in light of the fact that he was aiming to gather a crew...and the fact that his original ship was a tad small...the marines at the base suggested they take the ship confiscated from the Galley Pirates...something Garu agreed wholeheartedly when he saw the ship Lucky had. So after turning the once pirate vessel into something more fitting for a marine, they were soon on their way.

Currently the two were on some smooth sailing, so they had the time to talk, and Garu happened to ask how Lucky came into East Blue from the Grand Line. That lead to the above question.

"Yep!" Lucky grinned. "I was in a bit of a bind when the paddle system on my boat broke, but then those Sea Kings showed up. Yosha Lucky!"

Garu...didn't know what to say. It seemed Lucky really did live up to his name. "There's gotta be a limit to how lucky a guy can get," he couldn't help but say.

Lucky just chuckled at that. "At any rate, now we're on the sea, we should plan to start getting a crew together. Can't go into the Grand Line again without being prepared."

"Technically we could, but still not that great an idea," Garu shrugged. He sure managed well enough so far..even if it did involving jumping ships here and there. "So first things first we'll need to plan the crew."

"We'll definitely need a cook, and a navigator at least," Lucky nodded. "Sure I can read a sea map well enough, and I even got a Log Pose on me, but I'm nowhere close to Grand Line level," he shamelessly admitted.

"I can cook well enough, but we're gonna get bored of the same old dishes VERY fast if you leave it to me," Garu also shamelessly admitted. Neither of them were too proud to admit that they were...ill equipped...for the voyage ahead.

"As for a doctor...I know some basic medical stuff, so as long as it's not some life threatening disease we should be okay," Lucky mused.

"Same here. Had to do plenty of self treatment here and there," Garu agreed. "So which are we gonna go look for first?"

In response, Lucky brought out a map of East Blue and a compass, did a rough check of their location, and did a double take at something. "Huh...convenient," he blinked. "We'll see if we can find a cook first," he said.

"Why is that?" Garu blinked.

"Cause if I'm reading this right, we're actually not far away from the route of the Baratie," Lucky said.

"Baratie? You mean that famous restaurant that's literally also a ship and sails the East Blue?" Garu blinked, having heard of the famed restaurant.

"The same one," Lucky nodded with a grin.

"Good as any place to start," Garu agreed. Not like they were on a strict time table either way. Their job WAS just to patrol the East Blue for now. With that in agreement, the two began making their way to their next destination.

The next day, the two managed to get their hands on some info from a News Coo that came by, so aside from getting a daily dose of what was going on in the world, they also got access to the rough schedule of the Baratie, so they knew where it would be, within a day or two, which fortunately wasn't TOO far away from them even if it did bring them a bit close to the Grand Line...not that either of them were particularly worried.

Along the way though...Lucky brought up an interesting point. "I just remembered, since our unit is sorta independent, we need a name for it," he said.

"Name, huh?" Garu mused, currently using a fishing rod to try and catch some fish. Sure they still had supplies, but it never hurt to see if they could get anymore. "Can't say anything in particular comes to mind. Got any ideas?"

Lucky opened his mouth...then closed it. "...honestly, I'm not sure," he admitted sheepishly.

"You got permission for your own unit and you didn't think to name it?" Garu asked flatly.

"I was too excited to think about the name okay," Lucky said embarrassed.

Garu chuckled a bit. "Eh, we'll think of something eventually. Not like we've done anything to really get known. We literally only just started."

"Good point. Speaking of which, we might want to go looking for more bounties, since that 5 million berries I got from catching the Galley Pirates won't last us forever. They'll last a while, but never hurts to have more ready."

"Once we get to the Grand Line, or at least places around or near it, we're bound to find all kinds of pirates. Shouldn't be hard to go snag the first one we find," Garu shrugged.

"First BAD pirates we find," Lucky corrected. "I know it sounds weird coming from a Marine, but I DO believe some pirates just want freedom to live how they want, so until proven otherwise, we don't make any arrests."

"Don't worry, I believe ya. Heck, I would be having second thoughts if you were one of those 'Absolute Justice' types. A friend of mine used to be a Pirate like how you described and he's a good person," Garu nodded.

"Glad to hear it," Lucky grinned as they continued on their way. The voyage was relatively uneventful, though they'd been able to keep their supplies in control by fishing whenever they could, and rationing the supplies. At this rate they hopefully wouldn't need much before they reached their next destination.

XXXX

Meanwhile, a good distance away at the floating restaurant, Baratie…

It was another busy day as it was the lunch time rush, the chefs busily preparing meals for the various customers. Once again the part time waiters weren't around so some chefs had to be the substitute. That was why it came to a bit of an oddity to some of the patrons when the person serving as their waiter was what appeared to be a a humanoid swordfish with a decently muscular build, albeit one that would have been considered a bit skinny by his kind's standards. He was dressed in an outfit that resembled more of a sushi chef's robes than a restaurant chef, with a cap on his head which had short brown hair peeking out from under it, and a long sharp nose coming out of his head.

Normally this would have been a bit off putting to some customers, but the regulars had seen this character here and there before, and his friendly expression helped to alleviate most of the worries of the other customers. Overall, while it was unorthodox, it was a peaceful enough day for the Baratie...a rarity honestly.

"Welcome to the Baratie. What would you like, sir?" the fishman said politely.

"Ah...uh...I'll try the...lunch special?" the customer said a little nervously.

"Excellent choice. Might I interest you in the the soup of the day to compliment the main course?"

"Well...it does look good, so...sure?"

"Very well, we'll have your order shortly," the fishman said, writing that all down, and quickly going between the kitchen and the tables, balancing taking and delivering orders.

A couple of hours passed, and soon his turn as waiter for the day was over, and soon he was back in the kitchen.

"Great work out there, Spada. Sorry to have you do this on such short notice," one of the cooks, Carne said.

"It's no problem at all. It's unfortunate though that the part time waiters are leaving more and more," the fishman, Spada, said with a sigh, before he was soon at his cooking station, with a decent variety of ingredients nearby. Taking a moment to take stock of his ingredients, and make sure his knives were nice and sharp, he got ready for the next meal rush. True enough.

"An order of Fruits of the Sea Platter for the shity party on table 6," came the annoyed voice of a certain blonde haired cook who found himself subbing as a waiter again.

"Coming right up!" Spada nodded, and with practiced ease and speed, he retrieved the ingredients and began chopping them up and preparing them on the platter. "Though...do you have to put it that way again, Sanji?" he sweat dropped, as he got into the more detailed part of the preparation, though not before sparing a glance at the cook in question.

"Maybe if they weren't such shitty idiots I wouldn't have to talk about the shitty truth." Sanji said easily, earning some sighs from the other cooks.

Spada sweat dropped at that, but didn't say anything, instead choosing to focus on his job. And went another typical day at the Baratie. Seriously, some of them were quite sure it was only the quality of their food that kept customers coming back, or most sane people would have bailed by now.

XXXX

Lucky let out a yawn as he came out of the room, seeing as it was his turn to keep watch again. Seeing as it was just him and Garu on the ship, they'd taken turns keeping watch at night, giving each a couple of hours rest before it was time to switch. This was the last night watch before morning came. "Let's see...if we're going...here...and we've been traveling...we should be...here…" he mumbled as he looked at the map. He was no navigator, but he at least knew how to read a map like any other sailor. If he was reading it right, they SHOULD be there soon enough.

With that in mind, he made sure the boat was sailing in the right direction, and continued onward. The morning was relatively uneventful, all the way till the end of the shift and Garu got out, stretching a bit.

"So, how far we got left?" Garu asked with a slight yawn.

"Definitely gonna reach it today," Lucky said quietly.

"Glad to hear THAT," Garu nodded, before they both began manning the ship. "Hope we can get a good cook. It'd be bad if we go the whole way and come back empty handed."

"Well, we can't FORCE anyone to join if they don't want to. A seafaring restaurant is just the best place to start looking," Lucky shrugged.

"Fair point. I wouldn't feel good if we up and forced someone to help us. That's just not right," Garu nodded in agreement.

Before long they could see their destination. A fish-like ship with a sizeable structure on top with the sign 'Baratie' on it.

"Well, if they were going for the restaurant look, they really did it right," Garu chuckled, as the two soon docked their boat, and entered the building (though Garu once more pulled on his cloak and hood disguise, as he didn't care much for when people gawked and stared).

"And looks like we came at a good time too! Yosha Lucky!" Lucky grinned when he noticed that there were a few empty tables still.

"Welcome to the Baratie," came the voice of what appeared to be a rather burly man who seemed to be a chef judging by the apron. "How may we help you today?"

"Table for two please," Garu said, holding up his fingers.

"Of course, right this way," Patty nodded, leading them to one of the smaller tables so as to fit 2 people. Once they were seated, and quickly given their menus, the two began browsing through the selection. After a few minutes, they both ordered, Garu going for a couple of meat dishes, especially steaks, while Lucky was trying a seafood and rice dish.

Once they'd ordered, Lucky soon got out of the chair he was in. "Hold the table please, I'm gonna go talk to the owner while waiting," he said.

"Don't take too long. I might decided to help myself to your share if you do," Garu joked.

"Then you'd better eat and run fast," Lucky shot back with a chuckle.

Walking to the back, he went to look for one of the chefs...and was rather surprised to find a fishman of all people working here. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he just always thought fishmen usually stayed around Paradise or even the New World.

"May I help you?" the swordfish fishman asked politely.

Lucky realized he was staring and quickly shook his head. "Sorry. Wasn't really expecting to see a fishman around these parts," he apologized sheepishly. "I'm Lucky by the way."

"Spada. It's nice to meet you, and don't worry. I get that a lot," Spada said, waving it off with a light chuckle. "Judging by the coat, I see you're a Marine Captain. May I ask what business you have here, other than dining of course?"

"Well, I was hoping I could talk to the Owner of this restaurant," Lucky said. "Truth is, I'm looking for a cook to join my crew, so I was wondering if anyone here might be interested."

"That...might be difficult," Spada mused. "The cooks here can be rowdy, but we're a loyal bunch. Strictly speaking, Owner Zeff shouldn't have a reason to say no, but that all depends on whether or not anyone wants to come, but as long as you don't force anyone, it shouldn't be a problem," Spada explained.

"Yeah...that sounds fair," Lucky sighed before he walked after Spada and soon found himself in a room that belonged to the head chef, to which he was shown in, revealing a man in his 60s, with blonde hair, a very...impressive...braided moustache, and most notable of all, a peg leg.

"Are you Zeff, the owner of this restaurant?" Lucky asked, keeping his tone respectful.

"Yes, that's me," Zeff nodded. "To what do I owe the visit from a Marine?"

"I'm Captain Lucky. I'm looking for a cook to join my crew and was wondering if anyone here would be interested," Lucky explained.

"That so?" Zeff mused. "Well you're certainly an odd one. Normally I'd expect a marine to demand things rather than ask nicely, so that's got your foot in the door."

"I'm most definitely not demanding anything," Lucky nodded. "I merely ask if you have anyone who would be willing to join my crew."

Zeff thought about it for a moment. "Well...nobody really comes to mind, but you seem like a good sort, so how about this. You can take anyone you want...provided you can convince them to join. Of course, if you try to twist their arms to do it, well...the last marine to demand rudely and unreasonably was thrown out of the Baratie. Flying," Zeff smirked. "Cooks we may be, but we know well how to defend ourselves."

"A cook who can fight? I gotta admit, I like that," Lucky grinned. "Alright, you got yourself a deal," Lucky nodded, extending his hand, to which Zeff took it and shook it firmly. However, that was when Lucky happened to look out the window...and saw a cannonball coming their way. Acting quickly, he pushed Zeff down, and quickly got between the older man and the incoming cannonball, hardening his arms with Haki and using them as a shield, so when the cannonball broke through the room, it was stopped by the hardened arms, pushing him back a bit.

"What just happened?" Zeff groused as he got back up, seeing the cannonball falling to the floor after hitting Lucky's arms, before looking at the hole in the wall of this room.

That was when an arm extended and grabbed the edge of the broken wall, leaving both men looking on in confusion, before a body came flying after the arm, the body seen to belong a young man wearing a sleeveless red jacket and blue shorts, with sandals on his feet, a straw hat on his head, and a scar under his left eye. At the sight of the damage, he jumped in and was soon on his knees and bowing forward "I-I'm really sorry!" he apologized, right as Zeff came up, and when the young man looked up and saw Zeff's leg, his eyes practically bulged out of his skull. "Ah! Your leg!" he shouted in panic, clearly thinking the cannonball had done that.

"You idiot!" Zeff roared, stomping on the boy's face. "Did you really think this happened just now?" Zeff deadpanned.

"What? Oh, it wasn't me?" Luffy asked, relief creeping into his voice.

"Even if it was, nobody gets a wooden leg done in literally 3 Minutes or so," Lucky deadpanned almost tiredly.

Zeff eventually kicked Luffy back with an annoyed sigh. "Repairs are going to be expensive. How do you intend to pay for this?"

The young man got up, looking none worse for wear, something Lucky immediately picked up on. "I'm not gonna bargain with you on that," he started, catching Zeff's attention. "But...I have no money!" the young man said with a straight face, causing Lucky to sweat drop while Zeff seemed...confused...before he smirked.

"Well...that's truly unfortunate," he said. "If you've got no money, you'll have to work it off then."

"Ok, I can do that!" the young man said cheerfully.

"You'll have to work for one year," Zeff said.

"Okay! I'll have to work for one year!" the young man said cheerfully.

"Only then will I forgive you," Zeff finished with a nod.

"O-one year you said?!" the young man suddenly said, his eyes wide, making it clear he only JUST realized what he'd agreed to now. "By one year, you mean a WHOLE year?!"

"...slow," Lucky muttered under his breath, right as he looked out the hole...and noticed the ship with a jolly roger on it. "You're a pirate?" he blinked in surprise.

"Me? Yeah, I'm not just any pirate, I'm the guy who's gonna be the King of the Pirates!" the young man grinned.

"...you seriously said that...to a Marine..." Lucky said flatly.

"Eh?!" the young man gasped, now FINALLY noticing the uniform.

Lucky groaned tiredly with a face palm at that, before just turning around to leave. "So just to be clear, you're fine with me taking one of your chefs, PROVIDED they agree to come fully willingly, no strings attached?" he asked Zeff. Never hurts to double check.

"That's correct. Now, feel free to enjoy the restaurant while I deal with our new chore boy," Zeff said, to which Lucky nodded and soon went back to the main restaurant. When he got back…

"...is that Fullbody?" Lucky blinked, recognizing the pale pink hair and metal knuckles. Lieutenant Fullbody was a marine he'd met a few times in the past, and a rather arrogant one at that. He was also currently having the looks of someone who clearly lost a fight and was currently being held threateningly by the blonde haired young man in a black suit, looking quite livid at him.

"At sea, if you ever provoke your cook, you're signing your own death warrant. Remember that," the blonde man said coldly...before a scaled hand put itself on his arm.

"That's enough, Sanji," Spada said with a frown and shake of his head.

"Stay out of this, Spada," Sanji said.

"Oh, I heard what this was about and I agree," Spada said, glaring at Fullbody. "You shouldn't waste food, especially not like this. But the fact is we're still a restaurant."

Sanji looked at him for a moment, before sighing and putting Fullbody down.

"Good move putting him down, or I'd have made you put him down," came the rather angry voice of Patty. "How many times have we told you NOT to get into fights with the customers?!" he growled. "To a restaurant, customers are everything!"

"It doesn't matter if he's a customer or whatever. He not only ruined our dishes, he insulted us chefs," Sanji said.

"Enough you two," Spada sighed tiredly, putting himself between the two before they could argue further. "Let's not cause more of a ruckus than necessary…"

However, at that moment, Fullbody decided to open his mouth. "What kind of restaurant is this?!" he growled/gasped. "Do you treat all your customers like this? How does it even stay in business?" he glared. "I'll destroy it! I'll destroy your precious little restaurant! I'll contact my superiors right now and have a fleet all pointing their guns at this place!"

The response he got was Sanji looking livid...only for Spada to stop him. "Allow me," Spada said coldly, before turning to Fullbody. Grabbing Fullbody by the collar he was soon lifted up so he was at eye level. "Don't think I wasn't watching. You have SOME nerve putting that bug into the soup, and now you're threatening our restaurant and over what? A glass of wine and a few laughs?" he hissed, looking Fullbody in the eyes, and suddenly Fullbody felt VERY small. "I don't care much for needless violence, but I will say this…" Spada said, and his voice dropped into a snarl. "Even THINK about touching the Baratie, and when I get my hands on you, they'll need to scour the depths of the Florian Triangle and beyond just to find what's LEFT of you. Capiche?"

Fullbody nodded so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

"Good," Spada's expression went back to its default friendly expression, before he dropped him onto the ground, and casually went to a nearby storeroom...and got a spare table. "I apologize for the disturbance. Please return to your meals," he said to the other customers and went to replacing the table.

"Wh-what is with this restaurant…!" Fullbody trembled. "I won't come back here again. Ever," he said as he started to crawl away….and realizing much to his shame, that he'd peed in his pants a bit.

"Well that was...something," Lucky didn't know what ELSE to call it. "What the heck happened while I was gone?" he asked Garu, who was already halfway through his own meal.

"Heh. You should have seen it. Happened, about a minute after you left," Garu smirked and told him of what happened. Once he was done… "So...if we're gonna go get a chef, can we get the blonde guy with the strong kicks?" Garu said.

"You just enjoyed the show he gave you don't you?" Lucky said in amusement, and Garu didn't even try to hide the truth of those words.

Suddenly, a hole was made in the ceiling, as the owner of the restaurant, and the idiotic pirate that Lucky had encountered earlier crashed through it… right onto Fullbody.

"Oh man that surprised me." the pirate said as he sat up, putting his straw hat back on his head.

"Owner Zeff, what happened?" one of the chefs asked in surprise.

"This restaurant is nuts," Garu said before smirking. "We should come more often."

Lucky sweat dropped at his friend's words, and ultimately decided not to say much about it beyond, "I'll keep that in mind. Both things I mean." and took a bite of his food. "Whoever made this, it's delicious!" he said to the chefs who were still there.

"Why thank you, please enjoy," one of the cooks grinned.

"What the hell is wrong with this restaurant?!" Fullbody groaned as he got out from under the two men. THAT was when the door slammed open.

"Lieutenant!" a marine burst through the door. "The prisoner! He got out!" he said in panic.

"What?! But we haven't fed him or anything since we caught him! How could he possibly have escaped?!" Fullbody gasped, and at the same time, Spada and Sanji looked at him with wide eyes at the declaration, Sanji especially.

"We don't know sir! We thought he could give us a lead on Krieg, but we've already lost seven of our men!" the marine said, some fear in his voice.

"Krieg?" One of the customers said in fear.

"Does he mean Don Krieg? The strongest pirate of the East Blue?" Another customer added, just as afraid as the first, the fear spreading amongst them.

"I'm really sor-" the marine started to say but was cut off as a gunshot was fired, right into his back at that, collapsing forward with his eyes rolled back as the man who did the deed stood behind him.

A new figure stepped into view from behind the man. He was rather ragged looking, wearing an outfit that would appear plain on anybody else, except his own was ragged and dirty, with splotches of blood here and there, the part that stood out the most being the dragons printed on the front, and the headband around his forehead, a short and scraggly beard on his face.

The man lumbered through the restaurant, clearly more than a little out of it, and judging by the growling they were hearing, starving. He lumbered to a table, and sat down. "Food...bring me food. I don't care what," the man said.

"Of course," Patty said, walking up to him. "But first, might I ask how you intend to pay for this, customer?" he asked.

"I don't have any money," the man said with a groan.

The smile promptly dropped from Patty's face. "Well then, that's going to be a problem."

"I said, bring me some food," the pirate growled, and aimed the gun almost drunkenly. However, in his unfocused state, he pulled the trigger by accident, sending a bullet flying into the restaurant to accidentally hit a hapless customer...or that WOULD have been the case if not for a blur, and suddenly the bullet was caught in a hand as black as steel, the bullet soon crushed.

"That's quite enough," Lucky said with a small glare as he walked towards the pirate, who's eyes widened and in a panic, shot several more shots...all of them meeting the same result. However, before he reached the pirate, he was stopped when Sanji stood before him.

"He's starving. At least let me feed him first. What you do next is your choice," he said.

"Out of the question!" Patty growled, moving to throw the man out, only for Spada to stop him.

"A cook's job is to feed people. Money or not, it's still not right to just let someone die of hunger," Spada said.

"He does make a good point, so I don't mind," Lucky said, before noticing the other customers. "But I don't think the other customers want that much."

"Not a problem, and thanks," Spada said as he hefted the pirate over his shoulders and nodded to Sanji who soon went into the kitchen.

Once they were gone, Lucky went over to the fallen Marine, and checked him over. Seems he'd only been knocked out, the bullet not hitting any lethal areas and only sending him in a state of shock. Nothing a bit of rest and proper care wouldn't fix. "What were you thinking, keeping a prisoner in your ship while you're here to...I'm guessing on a date?" Lucky asked flatly at Fullbody.

"Ah...Captain Lucky...I had...no idea you would be here," Fullbody gulped a little, having met him before.

"I'm here on semi official business, but that aside, get this man for some medical treatment. He shouldn't have any critical damage, but he needs help," Lucky said urgently, to which Fullbody nodded and went for his ship. He wanted to get out of here as fast as he could anyway.

Watching him go, Lucky was soon back on his table, digging into his now cold meal. "Well...that was the most eventful meal I've had in awhile," Lucky couldn't help but say.

"But it does keep things interesting," Garu chuckled. "So...saw anyone we might want? You know who I'm going for if we can."

"If it's not the one you're talking about, I think that fishman, Spada, might be a good choice. Friendly, approachable, and you can tell he's pretty strong when provoked," Lucky said with a chuckle.

"So we can have anyone, as long as they agree to join us, huh?" Garu mused. "Sounds fair to me."

"Thought so too. Well, glad you like the restaurant, cause we might be here for a while," Lucky chuckled.


End file.
